


Never Be The Same

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Merle is saved by a vampire... but does she give herself to her saviour?AU as heck, obviously.





	1. Every Shadow Filled Up With Doubt

Michelle wasn’t sure what it was that caught her attention when it came to the other woman, but as she talked to Merle, she found she was smiling. The woman was charming, if reserved. There was the ghost of a bruise on her cheek however and Michelle found herself wondering how it had happened. 

That had been when the woman’s partner had called her away, causing her both to blush, wincing at the warmth in her cheek, and scurry to his side, her mouse like reactions giving away exactly what was happening. 

The man she was with clearly frightened her and yet.... and yet Michelle wondered if she could be wrong, if Merle was perhaps not abused, merely easily bruised. She had hung back as Merle and her partner left the party, following them silently after a couple of minutes. 

The woman’s partner was yelling and Michelle could hear him despite hovering further away than usual. She could also, sadly, hear Merle’s frightened sobs. She had moved closer now, hiding behind the hedges to listen. 

“No!”

Merle’s scream was heart-breaking and the following slap, then kick, drew a shriek from her that angered Michelle enough that she could feel her latent vampiric tendencies waking, growling to rescue the woman. 

“NO!”

This time the shriek was louder and Michelle snarled in return, moving closer, then, sensing they were in the upper rooms, followed the noises, judging the gap between the house and the nearest roof, the roof of a garage that would allow her to see in. She had measured her paces, then leapt, landing in a squat, her eyes fixed on the window. Merle was out of sight but she could see Santino’s hand raising. 

Santino’s hand fell and Merle’s final, deafening scream, drew forth Michelle’s vampiric side in full force. She moved back then, and leapt directly at the window, breaking through it to land in the room, the burning pain easing only when Merle, very close to slipping under the control of the ache and collapsing entirely, had whispered her name.

“Please... stay Michelle.”

They had been dancing around each other for weeks before the party, now, with Merle barely alive but welcoming her, she was able to stay, and protect the woman. 

“Fine. Stay.... you can watch her die.”

Santino had barked, moving to stand over Merle, not quite seeing that Michelle was ready for him. She had grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hurled him out the window into the street, leaving him sprawled, dead, in the road, the fact that his shirt was covered with Merle’s own blood had proven that Michelle did the right thing. 

Michelle had moved, carefully, to pick Merle up, snarling softly when Merle screamed slightly, moving to settle the woman on her bed, her touch light as she pushed Merle’s hair from her face, uncovering a livid bruise and a long, deep, cut along Merle’s cheekbone. 

“It’s okay... I’m here now...”

She couldn’t help but hate the woman’s weak sobbing, although she moved carefully to check her over, noting the already blooming wounds and bruises, knowing that at least some of the damage would be hidden deep under the skin. 

Merle had, eventually, slipped unconscious, her breathing shallow and sounding dangerously thin. Michelle had made use of the silence to gently clean Merle’s wounds, licking away any blood that blossomed from wounds, smiling softly as the woman’s wounds slowly healed, leaving her bruised but not bleeding anymore, she would heal now. Michelle had moved, carefully, to let her tongue slip over Merle’s bruised neck, feeling the wounds heal under her lips, her touch lighter still as she moved to check the woman’s breathing. Still shallow, too shallow. 

She had, once, talked to Merle about the idea of becoming the wife of a vampire, or at least, the life-mate if she wanted to stay a human. Merle had been quick to tell her that, if she was ever to be wounded enough to be close to death, she would not be angry to find she had become a vampire. 

Michelle knew she would need to try to salvage the woman’s humanity all the same. She had moved to lick any wounds that could be healed by the salve of her tongue, hesitating for a little while before moving to use a fang to open her wrist, gently encouraging Merle to drink enough to heal. 

She would stay, watch over the woman, at least until the pull to find a place in the earth, or basement, got too intense. Merle’s deep auburn brown hair had fallen away from her face when the woman shifted on the bed, exposing how pale she had become. Michelle could only hope she would heal. 

Merle did not wake again that night, and by the time Michelle had been forced to find shelter for the day, hiding herself away in the basement, where Merle had admitted she would never go alone, Merle had begun to seem like she might survive. 

Michelle would check on Merle again that night, finding the woman still, but awake. It was clear she was still sore, still healing, and Michelle knew instantly how dangerously close to death Merle had been, she should have died... perhaps she would have if Michelle had not killed Santino and seen to it that she was protected and healing well. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore... but alive...”

The gentle shade, somewhere on the edge of both blue and green, to Merle’s eyes, shone. She was alive.... truly alive. 

“Thank you...”

Merle’s voice had been shaky and yet, Michelle sensed, she was happy, contented.

“Where is...”

“Dead.”

Michelle spoke softly, stroking a light hand through Merle’s hair, enjoying the soft noise of pleasure, even if Merle had flinched away at first, clearly remembering every slap and hair-pull of her past life with Santino. 

“I couldn’t let him kill you...”

Merle, to her surprise, had blushed, the warmth of her cheek was warm against Michelle’s hand, proving again how human Merle was, and smiled sadly.

“I’m glad you... saved me.”

“Despite...”

“Yes... despite Santino driving you to kill him...”

Merle had spoken somewhat delicately. 

“You came when I was beginning to believe that I might... that I would.... die.... like a guardian angel...”

Michelle had smiled softly, then moved to gently check Merle’s wounds, her voice soft as she worked, enjoying Merle’s slightly shy blush.

“I would always save you.... given the chance.”

She had paused before adding. 

“You have a very sweet blush.”

She had finished checking on Merle before adding a final....

“I’m sorry I have to be so... personal... with you... I know we have never really... been alone together... before now...”

“Well, if Santino is right... I owe you a.... life debt...”

“He knew about them?”

“He insisted my.... pain... was worth it as he was keeping me to present as dinner to a vampire... but he still wanted to see me bleed...”

“He hurt you, I know that but if what you say is....”

Michelle trailed off, then spoke carefully.

“He was intending you as a pure tribute.... even if the tribute was bruised?”

“It was the one thing that made him bearable.... even if he was... brutal.”

Michelle smiled slightly.

“Well, then I free you.... I don’t want a life debt.... I just want you to be happy... safe.... and loved.”

“Can you... do that?”

“A life debt is the one thing a vampire can control.... besides the body count...”

“So.... if I were to.... belong.... to you.... what else would I... do?”

“Well, if you insist on honouring the life debt.... the one thing that I want from you is to ensure you heal...”

Merle had smiled then, softly agreeing. Her eyes softening as she looked, for the first proper time, at Michelle, she was tall, her dark brown, near black coloured, hair was soft and fell in slight curls, her skin was a perfect shade of ivory and her eyes were a light ice blue. 

“Do you need a bed... in the basement?”

“No... I... hope you don’t mind but I used the one from the spare bedroom, moving it into the basement.”

“So you will.... stay?”

“You asked me to.... before you collapsed...”

“You haven’t left... at all?”

“Only when you were still comatose... to replenish my stock of animal blood.”

“Thank you... for staying....”

“You’re welcome.”

Michelle had smiled, almost teasingly. 

The two would spend several more hours talking, Merle slowly realizing that she was feeling a pull that was far deeper than she had ever expected. It wasn’t love... yet... but it was close.


	2. Like A Virgin

Days had passed with Merle making the house more feminine, spending her evenings and nights at Michelle’s side, she was still slowly healing and Michelle had proven surprisingly tender despite being overtly fierce and somewhat stand-offish. 

Merle couldn’t help but find Michelle’s worries charming, the two had become closer, moving from friendly acquaintances toward friendship, then, even as the days passed, turning from the week of Santino’s death to the week after, best friends. Michelle’s shared blood had made it easier for them to connect and Merle often found that she was happier now, here, with Michelle than she had ever been beside Santino. 

Michelle treated her like she mattered, like she was precious. Merle, for her part, ensured they had enough stocked blood, clean sheets and a house they could both use. At the end of the week of Santino’s death she had suggested that they get Michelle’s double bed from her home, moving it into the basement which Merle had turned from just a basement into a new room, somewhat cheerful if still overtly gothic in feel. 

As the week passed, this one seeming to slow down right when Merle healed, they had begun to talk more openly about relationships, Merle had been trapped with Santino for years, sold to him by her father the second she was old enough to be useless to her father, who liked to use her as a punching bag, and useful to Santino, who had very much picked up where her father had left off. Michelle had been in only two meaningful relationships, her first falling apart the week she died, the second dissolving when she realized her maker was dangerous, dangerous enough that she had been forced to end the vampire’s life, her eyes watering even as she spoke about it, even now. 

The open nature of their discussion had left them both sore-hearted and slightly aware that they might have been always seeking for this, what they had. Merle had needed someone stronger than her to protect her, to love her gently and remind her what love could, and should, be. Michelle had wanted to be someone’s protector as well as lover, she had longed for the sweetness that could come from being loved so completely. 

They had not spoken much longer on that night, although Merle had found she crept from her bed and into Michelle’s now, changing her life to fit Michelle’s so that her sleep schedule matched Michelle’s own. 

Michelle, who had woken that night to find Merle curled into her side, had accepted it without questioning it. If Merle wanted to share her bed, even as a friend, then she would let her. Merle had woken slowly that night, seemingly suddenly shy when she did wake. 

She had been, silently, thinking about when to offer herself to Michelle, having finally chosen to love her, and give herself to Michelle in every possible way. Now she chose to speak softly, barely hiding her blush.

“Michelle... would you...”

She had paused, then spoken shyly again. 

“Do you love me?”

“Yes.”

Michelle sounded sure, and Merle could hardly hide her smile. 

“Would you.... like to take my...”

She paused then spoke softly.

“I love you too Michelle, and I want... I need... you to be my first...”

She knew she was blushing but she needed to be clear. 

Michelle had smiled, kissing her softly, smiling when Merle slightly deepened the kiss before moving to undress them both, settling herself over Merle slowly, tenderly. The kiss had deepened further and Merle had moaned softly at the sensation of Michelle stroking her hands over her body.

The stroking went on for a long time and Merle found that she was openly moaning into the kiss, her body arching in response to Michelle’s touch, her legs finally opening to let Michelle in. Michelle had been delicate with her, teasing her gently until she felt sure that Merle was ready, she had pushed in, gently, stifling Merle’s slight squeal with her kiss, feeling the woman’s innocence tear under her touch, the Merle’s body bucking into Michelle’s touch. Michelle had smiled, slowly kissing her way lower until she could taste Merle as well as upping the pace of her two fingers inside Merle. Unsurprisingly Merle had come undone easily, and quickly, seeking out a kiss when Michelle kissed her way back up her body, kissing her softly when she finally reached her lips. 

“You belong to me now...”

Michelle’s voice was husky and Merle nodded, moving to kiss Michelle again.

“Marry me.... then turn me...”

Michelle had agreed instantly, she would do that.... but she wanted to marry the woman and make her a vampire whilst they were on honeymoon so she would have time to teach her the new ways of vampire life and have plenty of time to train her.


End file.
